


Metanoia

by eerieryoko



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate universe - Mafia, Angst, Bonding, Eventual Smut, Gang Violence, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2018-09-06 11:00:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8747899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerieryoko/pseuds/eerieryoko
Summary: Tetsurou and Koutarou, two lethal Alphas, are quite enamored with the present their Mafia boss presents to them.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> After getting caught up on Haikyuu and discovering this OT4, I decided that this fandom was definitely lacking in 1) Mafia AU's, and 2) BokuAkaKuroTsuki A/B/O. This will hopefully satiate both of those needs. Enjoy.
> 
>  **Update- 10/2017**  
>  Hey guys, updated the tags so it wouldn't show up in other character's tags and clutter them.  
> There will be several implied/background relationships, however only BAKT is tagged since they are the focus.  
> (Also, yes, I will be updating this fic once I finish my BNHA OHSHC xover series!)

 

Sunlight filtered through a high window, alighting the yin and yang of the silver and black hair pooling together on the bed sheets.Tan bodies stirred, limbs slowly detangling from each other.

The darker-haired man was the first to fully wake, opening heavy lids to reveal hazy chestnut irises. He raised an arm high above his head, shifting slightly side to side. Lean, well-developed muscles stretched under the taut tan skin of his chest and abdomen. He turned to drape an arm across the shoulders of his broad companion.

“Kou.”

He roused the other with a brash swipe of his tongue across neck, rewarded with a low groan from the other side of the bed.

“Time to wake up.”

Bright, feline teeth settled against the dip between the paler’s neck and shoulder, pressing with just enough pressure to leave an angry indentation. Topaz eyes opened lazily, coming to rest their gaze on his dominant partner.

“Tetsu…”

They flipped stances suddenly, the fairer straddling the darker.

“Tetsurou, you can’t do this to me so early…”

They brought their lips together, all tongue and teeth and heat. Their hips met, grinding together, finally, _finally,_ eliciting a wanton mewl from the writhing figure below, Tetsurou. They continued to move fluidly against each other for a few intimate moments, silence now broken by lewd moans and ragged panting.

Sheets bunched up around them, blankets slipping to expose toned backsides and legs, hands searching each other with no trace of patience or grace. The room quickly filled with pungent dueling pheromones, both men unable to reign in their own Alphan scents, unconsciously battling each other for control. Lust grew heavy in the air, mixing with their natural musk.

Tetsurou exuded traces of leather, tobacco, and sin. The way the dark-haired man could flare up his heady aura at will was a danger all in it’s own. Paired with his usual intimidating get up of dark denim and motorcycle gear, most sane people generally avoided him. The dual 9 mm’s tucked away in hip holsters under his button up drove the point home for those with less sense.

His lanky frame easily reached 187 cm, unruly bedhead only adding to his height and seedy presence. Matte black wayfarers nestled on his head just above shaggy fringe that cascaded over his right eye.

“Koutarou, come on. Don’t whine baby.”

Tetsu whispered, lips brushing up against a rather sensitive ear. This only encouraged the other’s whimpering. A sly grin spread across Tetsu’s face as he palmed his partner, Koutarou, through his pajama pants. The shorter man hissed through clenched teeth in surprise, protesting again once Tetsu abruptly stopped.

“We have an appointment to take care of now, we can have fun later.” He purred in a hushed silken mutter.

Kou huffed as he stood, pushing his lower lip out in a childish pout toward Tetsu before heading to their shared closet. His essence slowly settled back into it’s natural notes of sandalwood, amber, and honey. Kou filled in everywhere Tetsu’s mature persona lacked. Where the darker man suggested racy, sensual passion, the fairer portrayed youthful and more pure endearment.

Kou also complemented Tetsu’s deceitful feline ways with a blunt and honest charm. Both were equally attractive, and perhaps that was why they were so drawn to each other despite their shared second gender. Their situation as two Alphas together was decidedly uncommon, however not much about the pair was normal to begin with.

The burlier of the two pulled on roomy charcoal tactical pants, strapping on his hip holster and triple-checking his magazines. He tucked the legs of his pants into the tops of his kevlar boots, lacing them up methodically. He glanced up periodically, bring his gold eyes up to meet bronze, his face growing heated under Tetsurou’s intense watch.

While Tetsu ached at the lost view of Kou’s immense muscle under the baggy clothing, something about the way his thin black tee hugged broad shoulders excited the slightly taller man. His tongue swept out over his bottom lip, drawing it in between his teeth and lightly biting down to stifle a sigh. Koutarou watched the whole lascivious affair with wide eyes, unabashed.

“What exactly are we doing today? Is it fun??” Kou hollered after posing seductively for a few moments and making Tetsu fidget from his perch on the end of their bed. “It better be fun if you’re depriving me of you!”

He pouted again and Tetsu relented, bringing their lips together briefly.

“No!! You’re just teasing me now.” The fairer man grumbled, but he made no move to distance himself from his partner.

Tetsurou effectively ignored him, instead handing over a slate half-zip fleece pullover and donning his own fitted leather jacket. The pullover fit snugly over the pistol hidden on Kou’s hip.

“Are we ready? Can we go now?! You never told me _where_ exactly we’re going.” The paler man followed the tanner to the front door, where he was offered a sleek silver helmet that matched the color of his unruly spiky hair. “We’re taking your bike?!? Hey _hey_ HEY!!”

He threw his fists in the air, stilling when a familiar sinewy arm snaked around his waist and warm lips pressed against the back of his neck.

“I can’t touch you like this out there.” Tetsurou growled, teeth grazing the side of Kou’s throat.

His lover was always easy to arouse, a bulge becoming evident in the front of his pants already. Today Tetsu was also overly excitable and handsy, relishing in every sigh and squirm of the man in his arms.

“It will all be worth the wait later.” His voice heavy with promise, he ran his hands up under Kou’s sweater.

His nimble fingers deftly traced each curve and dip of the other’s abdominal muscles, alternating the gentleness of his fingertips with the breath-hitching scratch of his nails.

Koutarou broke all resolve as Tetsu dropped his hands to skim his waistband, turning and pressing the darker man up against the wall. Everything was primal in their movements, two dominate spirits clashing.

“Do you want me to take you right here in the entry way?”

Kou’s breath landed against Tetsu’s bare neck, leaving goosebumps in it’s wake. He held the other Alpha by his hips, his rough hands nearly large enough to engulf them completely.

Tetsu laid his fingers on Kou’s wrists, rubbing small circles into the swollen glands there. He brought slick fingertips up to the glands on his own neck, working their scents together under Kou’s hungry gaze. The silver-haired man found nothing quite as erotic as watching his partner slather himself in Kou’s own musky scent.

After kneading his scent glands to satisfaction, Tetsurou offered his wrists for his companion to do the same. The shorter did not hesitate to anoint himself in Tetsu’s sensual scent. He swiftly leaned in once he was done and pressed an oddly restrained, tight-lipped kiss to the darker’s waiting lips.

“Okay, okay.” He sighed, raking his fingers through his thick fair, frustrated. “Let’s go before you work me all up again.”

 

“Kuroo…” Kou clumsily removed his helmet as Tetsurou swung his leg off the motorcycle. Unable to disclose their intimate relationship to the public, the two reverted to calling each other by their surnames. “Why are we at the boss’s sanctuary?” He slung the helmet onto the handle of the bike, falling in step beside the taller Alpha.

Tetsu paused after a few paces, taking a cigarette between nimble fingers and lighting it with a practiced flick. His companion grimaced, nose crinkling at the pungent, unpleasant smell.

“I don’t know how the hell you smoke those. Theyre so bad for you Ku!”

Tetsurou’s classic cat-like grin appeared on his face again as he exhaled smoke through his nostrils. “The boss says he has something for us, Bokuto.”

Excitement lit up Kou’s face. He danced around the smoking Tetsu, whooping and excitedly squawking. It was better to let him expend some of his limitless energy out here in the open before he went bumbling inside.

“Oi, Bo.”

He froze mid-step, one arm and leg raised up. Tetsurou stifled a chuckle, pulling on cropped black gloves and handing Kou a matching pair.

“They have a rule, no touching, no fingerprints. But I know you, and you’ll get excited, so take these. Please do try to be on your best behavior.” Tetsu slid a finger under the other’s chin, bringing their eyes up to meet. Koutarou took the gloves without complaint and waited while Tetsu finished his smoke.

The two made their way up a grand set of steps, casually brushing shoulders, daring to walk closer than most Alpha’s would care to. Tetsurou and Koutarou had never been like most Alphas anyway. Their partnership began innocently enough, simply being assigned together to take care of an inconvenience for their boss.

They proved to be extremely compatible and efficient as a duo, the boss himself praising Tetsu for being able to handle Kou’s volatile mood swings, and to the fairer to bring Tetsu out of his comfort zone and even getting the man to smile past his crafty grin. Really, everything between them occurred rather naturally.

Over the past few years Tetsu had realized he would trust his partner with his life, which was rare in their line of work. They began to spend time together outside of the establishment, finding an insatiable hunger for knowledge of the other in themselves.

Kou eventually left his slummy studio apartment at Tetsu’s prodding, moving in together- for financial reasons, at first. They slowly crafted their lives around each other and it didn’t take long for their shared longing to arise after a nearly fatal botched mission. The pair spent the last handful of years relying on and sharing their lives with only each other.

Today, however, their would be two additional souls joining their wild journey of life.

“Yo, Kuroo, you alive in there?” Kou waved his hands in the air dramatically, standing close enough for Tetsu to feel his body heat through their multiple layers. He was far too close for normal public expectations, peering into the other’s face with his owlish, topaz eyes. Tetsu nodded, setting his face with a lazy sneer and ignoring the desire to pepper Kou’s adorable concerned expression with kisses.

Here he stood, a trained deadly weapon with various honed skills ranging from blades to explosives to firearms, coming undone at the exposed look of worry written on his lover’s face. How feline he was indeed.

He knocked against the stately door, having to wait only a few seconds under a slat was removed and a pair of cautious amber eyes peered out at the two. They widened impressively as they assessed Tetsurou.

“Unkempt black hair and those piercing eyes...you must be the Cat.” The eyes flickered over to Kou. “Accompanied by a muscular man with horned pewter hair, the Owl.”

The slat slid shut after this and locks were heard being shifted on the other side. With a groan, the massive door swung open a solid minute later. A freckled brunet Beta greeted and waved them inside. He kept his eyes focused on their chests when addressing them, out of respect for their ranked position in the association and their Alpha status.

“You’re free to browse while I confirm that your gift has been prepared.” He led them down a dimly lit hallway, adorned with various landscape paintings. The atmosphere was soothing, the air becoming more and more condensed with melding sweet scents. The trio halted in front of a door embellished with the omega symbol.

Both Alphas scented the air, realizing the syrupy essence in the air was concentrated at the door way. Tetsu wetted his lips subconsciously, hand already resting on the door handle, driven forward by pure instincts. The Beta stepped aside with his head tilted down, submitting, until the door swung shut behind the other two.

Kou and Tetsu came up to the first door they found, gazing into a one-way window there with fervent eyes. Kou gulped in the air in a hungry manner, nearly salivating. All his senses were briefly over-stimulated, completely unaccustomed to being around so many rich Omegan scents at once.

Inside, a small-statured brunet laid on a lavish bed that seemed to swallow him up. He must have sensed their presence, neither of the Alpha’s controlling their own auras, his amber eyes flitting over the window even though he was unable to see them. He slipped off the bed and took a few tentative steps toward the door, sniffing. He must have scented them now, but instead of kneeling and submitting like the two were expecting, he bared his teeth and hissed.

“Nishinoya Yuu. Says here he’s already spoken for.” Tetsu dropped the placard with the Omega’s information back onto the shelf in front of him. “He’s adorable, what a shame. Ah well, c’mon Bo, there’s more to explore.”

Kou inhaled deeply once more, taking in as much of this particular scent as he could, before following the taller man. They continued on down the hall, stopping if a particular scent intrigued them.

“Look here Kuroo!! This one’s energetic just like me!!” Kou was excitedly waving him over to a lavish red and gold door. “Hmm, says he just presented not too long ago. Must be young!”

“Bo, shh, you’ll spook him with your loud ass mouth.”

At Tetsu’s reprimand, Kou suddenly turned meek. He stepped away to allow his partner to gaze in through the window.

A petite red-head Omega bounced around the room with a blinding grin plastered on his face. Round, cognac-hued eyes danced over the window. He seemed to enjoy having the attention of the Alpha’s even if he couldn’t see them.

“Too young for you, you’ll ruin him. C’mon.” Tetsu dragged Kou away, ignoring his disagreeing squawks.

The darker man had a faint idea of what their gift would be, and if he was correct they wouldn’t need to be seriously considering any of these Omegas. Not that they had to deny themselves if one seemed enticing enough, but Tetsu didn’t see himself as a harem man. Hell, he was perfectly content with Koutarou alone, but to deny the boss’s graciousness was certain death.

Tetsurou stopped abruptly, turning his head and sniffing. He pushed his face into a nearby window, eyes falling an on ethereal Omega.

He was tall, probably as tall as Tetsu himself, with creamy skin and long, long legs. He leaned back on his bed, looking up at the window through thick eyelashes.

“Ugh, he’s gorgeous _and_ he smells like _chocolate._ ” Kou whined.

Indeed, the Omega’s essence held notes of dark chocolate with more mild undertones of vanilla and french roast coffee.

Kou had moved to press his nose in the crease of the door frame, trying to get as close to the source of the delectable scent. The Omega propped himself up on his elbows, scenting the air as Kou’s aura seeped into the room. Tetsu wanted to be upset, possibly even jealous, but he was currently fueled purely by his Alphan instincts. No matter how much he cared for his silver-haired companion, Alphas would always be drawn to Omegas.

The brunet inside the room ran his fingers through coiffed hair, swinging his legs down and off the bed and sauntered toward the doorway. He looked at the window with a coy smile, chestnut eyes closing in satisfaction, an appreciative hum sounding out from his chest. He shifted slightly forward, bringing his hands up and behind his head to pose in an inviting way.

A broad hand landed on Tetsu’s shoulder, whirling him around. Both he and Kou jumped, knowing it was no easy feat to sneak up on either Alpha. Their fists flew up, shielding most of their chest and face. After a brief moment Tetsu recoiled, recognizing bleached hair held back by a thin black headband.

“Boss!”

Both younger Alphas turned their heads to stare down toward the floor, submitting. A raspy chuckle filled the air around them.

“My favorite Alpha boys.”

The boss clapped them both on the shoulder, coming to stand between them. “Ah, Oikawa, eh?” He motioned toward the door they had were standing beside. “Yeah, he’s caused a lot of fun since he’s been here.”

“Fun??” Kou’s head popped up, wide eyes shooting over to the window once more.

“Mmm, if you count Ushijima and Iwaizumi brawling over him fun.” Kou made a disgruntled noise. “Maybe the Owl, or the Cat,” his eyes shifted over to Tetsurou. “Would like to fight for an Omega instead of accepting the ones your lovely Ukai has personally picked out for you?”

So, Tetsu was right.

The boss had called for them to gift them both Omegas.

This didn’t come as a shock to the darker man as his boss did enjoy indulging in expensive liquors, gambling, and promiscuity regularly. He was the head of an efficient sect of the mafia, dealing mostly in the... _messier_ side of things.

“Of course not.” Tetsu purred.

He knew neither he nor Kou wanted to brawl with Ushi-waka or Iwaizumi, both proficient Alphas, no matter how divine this Omega smelled or looked.

“Obviously something you picked would be much better than this. No matter how tasty this one appears.” Kou stole one more glance at the ornate sapphire door that stood between him and Oikawa, tongue running over his lips.

Ukai grinned. “You just wait.”

He laid a hand on each of their backs, urging them back toward the main door. They passed the freckled Beta who was speaking hurriedly into his cellphone in a foreign tongue. He nodded in recognition toward Ukai then swiveled away from the trio of Alphas.

They set off down the left wing, passing a kitchen, a set of conference rooms, and what appeared to be a rec room.

“When there isn’t a viewing, the Omega’s are generally free to do as they please. Except, of course, for yours.” Something about that bothers Tetsu, but he shrugs it away. “But once an Alpha sets foot in here, even myself, back to the rooms they go. Keeps them more... _pure._ ” Ukai smiled wickedly.

That was actually pretty generous for a mafia-run sanctuary, which came to no surprise since Tetsu would bet a large sum of money that Ukai truly had a heart of gold. However, while he had never seen the boss get his own hands dirty, he knew he hadn’t reached his position by being a nice guy. Just like he and Koutarou didn’t earn their animalistic nicknames by doing anyone favors.

“Still not as pure as these though.” Tetsu had barely heard Ukai mutter under his breath.

They turned one last corner and halted before a gilded door. In stark lettering, **NO ALPHAS** was splayed out, contrasting the shining metallic gold. Ukai turned slowly, studying first Tetsurou’s face and then Koutarou’s. The energy around Kou seemed electric as he shifted his weight from foot to foot, trying desperately to scent anything. Tetsu crossed his arms across his chest, his signature devilish look reappearing.

“Well boys, it’s all you after this.” Tetsu raised an eyebrow at his boss. “No, not even I can pass through here.They’re _yours._ Not mine.”

The corner of Tetsu’s mouth curled up even further.

“Ah, right. Suga should be waiting on the other side. Their room is still a little further back.” Ukai took a reluctant step forward, hesitating. “You know...I almost kept them for myself. Two gorgeous, immaculate Omegas.” A low whistle escaped his lips. “Never been touched by anyone but each other. Never seen an Alpha, never even been in the same room as a Beta.” He tapped a knuckle against the door behind him. “Hence this big metal thing.

“They’re absolutely stunning. It’s pointless for me to even try to describe them, but you’ll realize when you see them. And I’ve never even seen them in person myself. But,” he begins to move away from the two dazed Alphas, pheromones churning as their imagination runs wild with Ukai’s words.

“I needed a way to express my... _gratitude_...to my most favorite boys. This is my thank you for your continued, unquestioned obedience.” His eyes darkened as he paused again. “You’re welcome.” He threw a hand up in farewell and turned out of sight.

The two were frozen for a few seconds, Tetsu trying to make sense of Ukai’s words. _Unquestioned obedience._ Of course neither he nor Kou would question him, they had never had a reason to…

“Come on!!! Comeoncomeoncomeoncomeon!!” Kou grabbed Tetsu’s forearm, dragging him forward toward the door. “I will literally cry if we don’t go see them right now!”

Obviously his partner was not as concerned with the ambiguity behind Ukai’s comment. Instead, he was radiating pure excitement, practically vibrating while restraining himself from jumping up and down.

“But uh…” Kou faltered, dropping to a hush and stepping closer to the tanned man. “We’ll still have fun later, right?”

He turns wide owlish eyes to Tetsu, and the darker replied with his cat-like smirk. Kou yips, thrusting his fists into the air. “Yessss! Ok, let’s go now!”

They push the door open, stepping over the threshold and coming to greet a pale, dusky Omega.

“Hello.” He smiles, emanating a wave of comfort toward the Alphas. “You must be Bokuto and Kuroo.”

He tilts his face away from them, showing a large scar in the shape of a bite mark on his lithe neck. _A bonding mark._ “Sugawara Koushi, pleasure to meet you. I’ll be leading you to meet your Omegas.”

He holds out his left hand, for them to follow, as they head toward the back of the room and make a few tight turns. After a brief walk down an extended hallway, they come before a set of pure white french doors. Suga turns to face them, hands planted proudly on his hips. “Are you ready?”

Tetsu turns to look at Kou as the door opens. His partner is fixed in place, mouth hung open. For once Kou was silent, and there may have even been a string of saliva working its way down his chin. Instinctively, the darker moves to wipe it away.

“Mm, Alpha?”

Slowly, oh so slowly, Tetsu turned to peer over his shoulder and into the room before him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author thrives on unintelligible screaming in the comments!
> 
> @ [Tumblr](https://eerieryoko.tumblr.com) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/eerieryoko)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, have a smidge of smut & slight angst~  
> Shoutout to my dear Won~ and my discord fam in general for beta-ing and helping me out. <3

Honey.

The air was so thick with honey. He swore he was covered in it, letting it drip past his eager lips and coat his tongue.

He managed one step past the door.

Cinnamon.

He groaned, knees growing weak. His feet continued to shuffle forward, driven by his resolve to get closer to the source of the delectable scent. His mind was aflame with pleasure, the intensity of the Omega’s undiluted scent finally causing him to give in and drop to his knees.

Kou traced his fingertips along the thick glass before him.

“No touching.”

He whirled around, facing the Omega in the doorway, a feral growl tearing out of his throat. He could feel the Omegas beyond the glass- _his Omegas_. They flinched away from his expanding aura.

“They’re _ours_.” The snarl made Tetsu’s baritone voice impossibly huskier. “What the hell do you mean we can’t touch?”

Kou had only seen the darker man affected like this once before, in combat. Their eyes met briefly and Kou grinned - bloodlust. He recognized Tetsu’s signs of restraint - sweat dripping down his temple, fingers gripping painfully into his thigh, and short, choppy inhales of breath.

Suga turned his face away again, eyes trained on the floor below him. “My apologies, Ukai has ordered that they remain untouched until they arrive at your residence.”  
Tension soon engulfed the room, the Alphas staring, seething at Suga for several silent minutes. Kou was aware of his own sweat, only amplifying his primal essence. He violently pulled off his pullover, revealing the pistol on his hip.

A soft knock reverberated off the glass directly behind Kou’s head. He swiveled around, muscles still tense with agitation.

He was met with open, accepting jade eyes.

His features were very fine, his pallid skin unblemished. Messy, wavy dark hair fell high on his forehead. Kou watched, entirely engrossed, as the Omega slowly blinked, black lashes skirting his high cheekbones.

The Omega reclined back, his drapey white tee pooling in his lap. His lean legs were clad in some type of leather, and on his feet were heathered slate sneakers. He was kneeling, proudly presenting his perfect, pristine neck.

While the Alpha soul in Kou preened at this stunning Omega’s submission, he whined at the loss of that melancholy green gaze. Suga was all but forgotten now, even Tetsu and the other Omega blurring in comparison to the beauty before him.

His knuckles met the glass with a loud thud once, twice, and on the third time a slim crack appeared. The raw physical strength of Koutarou was not a surprise to many.

His Omega looked up at the first strike, a simple smile painting his face. “Alpha,” his voice was soft, breathy. “Please take us home.”

Kou’s nails slowly dug into the barrier between them, a deep rumbling vibration forming within his chest. His Omega straightened up, once again gracing the Alpha with those slanted ivy-hued eyes.

He placed his hand, palm flat, opposite Kou’s fist and held the other up to his chest.  
“I am Akaashi Keiji.”

He moved his arm to his left, elegant fingers motioning to the bed behind him. The Alpha was far too entranced to pull his gaze away from the Omega’s steady eye contact, and the other in turn did not break it. “This is my companion, my confidant, Tsukishima Kei.”

Akaashi shifted away, looking back towards the lavish sleigh bed he shared with the other Omega. Their room was much, much larger than the others. It held a wide selection of clothing and accessories, books and electronics were scattered around.

They had spent almost two weeks in this room, dining on whatever rich foods they were offered and generally just preparing to meet their new providers. The pair had waited their entire lives to meet Alphas that were deemed worthy, powerful enough to protect the Omegas but gentle enough to woo and seduce them.

After a low exhale, Kou darted his eyes to Tetsurou. The other Alpha had his eyes seemingly glued onto the figure sprawled out on the bed, his left hand gripping his bent knee so tightly his knuckles were void of their usual tan color. His right hand, along with his forehead, was pressed up against the glass.

A lanky arm stretched up off the bed in a languid motion, Kou’s eyes now peering back into the depths of the bedroom. The Omega, the one Tetsu would later claim, sat up.  
“Alpha.”

Citrine eyes raised briefly from the duvet to cast a smirk at Tetsu before dropping his head to the sides, in hope to appease the Alpha.

He wore a satin oxblood button-up, complementing his pale complexion. Black harem pants slung low on his hips, a stretch of skin below his navel flitting in and out of view teasingly as he dropped his bare feet to the floor.

He now held Tetsu’s hungry gaze bravely, his face neutral aside from the slight curve of one side of his mouth. He settled just on the other side of the glass, opposite the dark Alpha, bringing one thin finger to trace Tetsurou’s face onto the surface.

“When can we take them?” The Alpha’s voice was rough, broken.

“Everything can be wrapped up in...six hours?” Suga responded, still stationary in the doorway, knowing the question was directed at him even though both Alpha’s focused entirely on their respective omegas. Tetsu only grunted in reply.

He stood after shifting around, dipping a hand below his waistband to reposition his erection. His scent bloomed with arousal, the whole sanctuary would now be saturated in Alphan essence for quite some time. He made his way over to converse with Suga.

“Akaashi….”

The name sounded foreign on Koutarou’s tongue and he repeated it a few more times. The Omega beamed, hearing his name spoken aloud by this intriguing Alpha.  
  
“You’re mine. If anyone asks tell ‘em you belong to Bokuto Koutarou, the Owl.”

He brought his forehead against the glass momentarily, before pushing away to stand and join Tetsu.

“Are you ready Bo?” Tetsurou asked, turning toward him. “We should leave now, before I break that damned glass.” He snarled, scent spiking and then settling as he reigned in his primal outburst.

Kou nodded, keeping his back to Akaashi. If he turned back now, he’d never leave. Tetsu grabbed his wrist and led him out of the room, pristine white doors shutting softly behind them.

Suga led them back to the front door quickly, knowing the longer the Alpha’s stayed in their agitated state the more it would excite the other Omegas. He ran a clammy hand over his bond mark, focusing on his mate Sawamura amidst the pungent unmated Alphan aura.

They hastily bid each other farewell, the Alphas all too eager to distance themselves from the alluring Omegas  
As the door shut, Suga turned and slid down to the floor, cradling his head in his hands.  
  
“Daichi, Daichi, Daichi.” He repeated his mates name over and over like a mantra.

“That bad?”

The freckled Beta left his station at the desk and tentatively approached the flushed Omega.

“Those two have the most aggressive scents I’ve ever smelled.” Suga panted. “Those beauties back there definitely didn’t help. They have _no idea_ what they’re getting into.” He waved in the general direction of Akaashi and Tsukishima’s room.

The Beta settled on the floor beside Suga. “Will they be okay though?”

The two shared a concerned look for a brief moment, Suga swiftly nodding and then turning away.  
  
“Y’know, if you wanna head out early, the boss will never know. Keiji and Kei are pretty much ready to go anyway.”  
  
Suga regarded his co-worker with teary eyes. “You’re a blessing Yamaguchi. I’m sure Daichi will send you his thanks too.” The Omega embraced the Beta then scurried off to gather his belongings.

 

As soon as the Alphas rounded the corner of the building Koutarou pinned Tetsurou against the rough exterior of the sanctuary. Calloused fingers pulled Tetsurou's hair back, allowing Koutarou to press wet kisses to his mouth and neck. Tetsurou jammed his fist in his mouth as Kou’s teeth closed in on his collarbone.

His partner brought his hand down, cupping his face. He drank in Tetsu’s musky scent, bringing their mouths together, restraining his impatience by pressing his thumbs softly on Tetsu’s jawline. Kou rutted against the man at his mercy, hip bones pressing together. He swallowed Tetsu’s whine, still somewhat aware that they were outside their boss’s establishment.

“S-s-stop.”  
  
Tetsurou’s shoves were futile, Koutarou effectively latched onto the side of his neck and worked a dark bruise to the surface.

“I c-can’t drive with a boner, dammit!” He hissed, winding his fingers in the hair on the back of Kou’s neck and pulling, hard.

Kout let go with a groan, grinning in satisfaction at the blemish blooming where his mouth just was. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, never one for clean modest kisses, leaving Tetsu to pant against the wall as he made his way to the motorcycle.  
  
“You just wait ‘til we get home.”

 

“You were bad. So, so _bad_ Koutarou. What am I gonna do with you?”

“I couldn’t help it.” Kou’s ragged breathing was the only sound in the bedroom.

“What would our Omegas say if they saw you like this? Hmm?”  
Tetsu didn’t wait for a response, tugging his lover’s chin up and to the side, lips sealing together. Kou let out a gruff moan, tongue familiarly toying with and teasing Tetsu’s. Tetsurou responded by snapping his hips forward, his hips flush with his partner’s supple ass, his dick buried deep inside.

He started up a punishing pace, his free hand stroking Kou. The shorter dropped his head onto the pillows below him and frantically clutched the sheets. Tetsu stopped suddenly, causing Kou to cry out in frustration.

Koutarou knew he deserved this punishment and Tetsurou knew he enjoyed it. Neither wanted to subject the other to anything they would deem unpleasant.

“P-please.”

Kou’s whine was muffled by the pillows. Tetsu tightened his grip on the other’s shaft, earning a yelp.

“Sorry babe, I can’t hear you…”

“Please let me come, please, _oh God_ Tetsurou.”

Tetsu was nearing the end of his resolve as well, but he thoroughly enjoyed Kou’s pleading.

“Fuck, Kou.”

He shifted his hands back to the other’s hips, bringing his face down to nibble on his shoulder as he eased back and forth. Kou gradually sped up, meeting Tetsu at the peak of his thrusts.

“Not yet. You’ve been good, you can wait a little longer, can’t you?”

Kou whined again, rolling his hips back with more urgency. His lover moved one hand to firmly grip his shoulder, his other hand lowered to lightly graze his fingers against his shaft. Koutarou was already slick, precome dribbling onto the sheets below them.

“Are you ready?”

“ _Yes._ ”

Tetsu grinned, bringing Koutarou’s earlobe between his teeth and tugging, reveling in the whimpers he caused. He brought his hand even lower, slowly massaging the other’s sac.

“Come for me.”

As soon as the words escaped his lips he plunged his teeth into the broad shoulder before him.

Kou tensed, spurting white ropes onto the sheets and crying out from the mix of pleasure and pain.

Tetsurou came as his partner clenched around him, hissing through clenched teeth. He stilled for a moment, sweat rolling down his bare chest, before dipping down to the bite on Kou’s shoulder. He lapped up the blood and then pressed an apologetic kiss to his lover’s neck.

He eased himself out, settling down on his side and pulling Kou flush against him. He hooked his chin over the other’s unmarred shoulder, nosing at the scent glands leaking down his neck. He brought his lips up against the area, tonguing and sucking more oil out and causing another jarring wave of pleasure for Kou.

They spent the next few moments tangled together, sighing softly into the abrupt silence of their post-sex cuddles.

At first they had started getting physical with each other during extended missions only to alleviate the discomfort Alpha’s would endure if they abstained for too long. They were stuck high in the Alps, waiting for the perfect moment to take out their target between flurries and hellish gusts of wind. They had been cold and desperate, and servicing each other seemed like an ideal agreement at the time.

Koutarou hadn’t realized their shared feeling until Tetsurou began expressing his distaste for traveling to Kou’s apartment to spend time together.

“Just move in with me.”

Tetsu locked his gold-flecked gaze on the other Alpha’s face.

“Isn’t that...weird? I don’t think you’re supposed to screw your roommate…”

Tetsurou suppressed a biting retort, still learning Kou’s boundaries as a partner and a lover. They had spent the majority of the past year together and Kou still somehow managed to surprise the ever crafty Tetsu.

Instead, the taller Alpha pulled the shorter to him by the hips, pressing a chaste kiss to his lips. Kou was utterly confused, his expression clear in his furrowed brow and slight scowl. Tetsu stuttered before clearing his throat and turning his face to the side.

“I love you, you dumb ass Owl.”

Oh. _Oh._

Kou beamed. He pressed a flurry of tight-lipped pecks across the other’s face. “I love you too!” He enthusiastically threw his arms around Tetsu’s neck and pulled him in for a tight embrace.

“Oi, Tetsu. Whatcha thinkin’ about?” Kou had rolled over, blinking sleepily.

“Ah, just...remembering when we agreed to move in together.” Blush dusted Tetsurou’s cheeks.

Kou sighed and snuggled closer, tucking his head under his lover’s chin. “I still feel the same, you know. Just because we have Omegas...It just, it doesn’t matter.”

“Me too.”

Tetsu tightened his embrace, lowering his nose into Kou’s thick hair and relaxing into his mellow scent. Of course Kou was still his partner, the only Alpha he entrusted his life with.

He slowly traced the curves of Kou’s defined arm, his lover sighing and settling further into the bed. Tetsu grinned.

“Get up Kou. We need to shower and pick up before they get here.”

Kou turned over, a pout painted plainly on his face. “Can’t we just stay like this? We have time.”

After being so close to the other after all this time, he knew all of his weaknesses and how to use them to get exactly what he wanted.

Tetsu relented, bringing his face closer and closer until their lips were just barely brushing.

“Hmmmm,” he hummed, “now how can I resist that?”

 

The Alphas wanted to appear more approachable today and since they were guaranteed to be off duty they were able to tone down their everyday attire.

Tetsurou buttoned up fitted black trousers, pulled on a monotone tee, and shrugged into a three-quarter sleeve charcoal blazer. He nestled his beloved wayfarers into his messy dark locks.

The Cat reclined on their bed, propped up on one elbow as the Owl exited the bathroom in nothing but a towel slung across his hips. Tetsu raised an eyebrow, briefly meeting Kou’s gaze. A cheeky grin flashed across his face before he dropped the towel and made his way to the closet.

Tetsu sat up, resting his elbows on his knees, still enamored with his partner’s sturdy body.

Kou began to dress leisurely, tugging on straight-leg light wash denim jeans, a basic white cotton tee, and his college varsity jacket. The Alpha’s athletic prowess was shown with how well decorated the jacket was, letters from multiple sports sewn into the sleeves and down the front.

He was definitely the more casual of the two whereas Tetsu was quite peculiar about his fashion.

Once he was done getting dressed, Koutarou made his way to his lover and climbed into his lap. Tetsurou had to stifle a chuckle imagining how they must’ve looked; the dark, lean, sly-faced Alpha holding his broad, buff Alpha partner.

“I don’t want things to change.” Kou whispered into the other’s neck.

Tetsurou stiffened momentarily, then began to rub comforting circles along Kou’s spine with his thumbs.

“I know _things_ are going to change.” He huffed. “I just don’t want us to.”

Tetsurou gave his partner a long squeeze before descending on his face with a flurry of light kisses. After a few sweet murmurs and confirmations of affection, Kou was back to his normal boisterous self.

Three loud knocks sounded from the front door.

The Alphas detangled their entwined limbs, straightening each other’s outfits before coming into the foyer. Tetsu pulled back the door slowly, careful to keep his over-powering scent in check. Disappointedly, the grey-haired Omega from the Sanctuary was standing on their porch to greet them and not their two promised treasures.

Same as he did earlier in the day, the Omega turned his face away and bared his shiny mating mark.

“Good to see you Kuroo, Bokuto.”

Agitation bubbled in the air as Kou fidgeted beside Tetsu. “I can smell them. Where are they?”

“In the car.”

Suga stepped to the side, revealing a sleek black sedan that Tetsu recognized from Ukai’s fleet.

“The boss entrusted an Omega to deliver our present? I didn’t even know your kind could drive.”

Tetsu knew his words stung when Suga flinched. Instead of allowing his aura to swell and dance with his emotions as Koutarou did, his speech lashed out.

“Ukai wanted to assure the utmost purity for your _new_ mates.”

Suga brought his head up, eyes closed and face alit with a bright smile. Tetsu felt unease knot his stomach.

“Before I fetch them, I do want to warn you that there is a strong possibility that after being exposed to such a rich Alphan scent for the first time, their heats could begin in the next few days.”

Tetsu nodded curtly, eyes trained on the vehicle that held their Omegas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author thrives on unintelligible screaming in the comments!
> 
> @ [Tumblr](https://eerieryoko.tumblr.com) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/eerieryoko)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit shorter but for the plot points to flow, this was best- and for once it's not _really_ a cliffhanger. c;  
>  I hope you are ready for our lovely foursome to finally meet under one roof!
> 
> Big shoutout and lots of love to Shaq and Won for proofreading/beta-ing/making sense of my rough draft. I luv u both dearly.

Suga watched Tetsu’s hungry gaze for a moment longer before turning and heading toward the car.

“You can follow, if you’d like.” He called over his shoulder.

He felt the Alpha’s presence behind him, warm puffs of breath rustling his hair. The pair’s excitement spiked along with their musky scent.

The Omega hesitated in his final step toward the vehicle, thankful that at least the low breeze diluted the Alphan essence. He gripped the door handle and peered into the blacked-out window toward the Omegas inside, trying to convey how drastically their lives were about to change.

The door swung open, slow enough to heighten the anticipation yet quick enough to keep the two beasts behind Suga from growing impatient.

Tetsurou’s hand shot out immediately, waiting, until a pale hand set in his. The Omega’s grip as he exited the vehicle was practically weightless.

He shifted the other out of the way of the door, bringing their linked hands up to his face and sniffing at the scent glands on the Omega’s wrist.

_Cinnamon._

His eyes flew open as he pulled away, lips parted and panting. He brought the gland to his lips and pressed- not quite a kiss, just a slight brushing of skin.

The Omega flinched at the intimate caress.

His neck straightened up from his submissive pose, sharp green gaze darted up to Tetsu’s face before dropping back down to the ground.

“Forgive me, Alpha.”

Tetsurou tipped his head, bringing his thumb up to run across the other’s cheekbone.

“You can call me Tetsurou. Kuroo Tetsurou.”

He noticed the Omega’s eyes widen, felt him turn just so slightly into his touch. Those deep jade eyes were on him again, his scent spiking with excitement and then mellowing out.

“Tetsurou, thank you. I am Akaashi Keiji, you may call me as you please.”

Akaashi revealed his neck again and Tetsurou couldn't restrain himself from licking a broad stripe up to his ear. Akaashi whimpered and Koutarou growled in response from the other side of the car.

Tetsu glanced over to where the other Alpha had Tsukishima pinned, his nose nestled in the Omega’s buttery blonde hair. Kou’s eyes were trained on Tetsurou, watching, as he stepped away from Akaashi.

Tetsu turned slowly toward Suga and rearranged his expression as politely as possible with the scent of arousal heavy in the air. Suga refused to meet the Alpha’s eyes, instead stepping closer to the driver’s door.  
  
“Ukai send his regards.”

Tetsu replied with a snort as Suga flung the door open and scrambled inside. The engine started with a purr and the vehicle rolled away. The Alpha turned back to Akaashi, signature grin on his face, stretching out his gloved hand invitingly.

“Welcome.”

 

“Are we all four going to be sharing a room?” Tsukishima asked, looking up at Tetsurou.

After a brief tour of their home, the four seated themselves in the main living room.

Koutarou found it utterly impossible to keep his hand to himself with Akaashi kneeling at his feet so prettily. He resigned to combing his fingers through the Omega’s thick curls, inner Alpha preening at the soft purr rumbling from Akaashi’s chest.

“We’ve arranged a room for you two if-”

“Do you want to stay with us?” Koutarou interrupted.

His hand stilled, a faint blush growing across Akaashi’s cheeks as he dropped his gaze. A moment of silence passed as the Alphas studied the Omegas before them.

Tsukishima shifted, asking softly, “Can….we?”

Akaashi turned and stared openly at the blonde, mouth pinched and eyes wide. Even Koutarou had fixed his sharp, owlish gaze on the Omega.

Tetsurou was the only one to react otherwise, his grin spreading as he slid an index finger under Tsukishima’s chin. He nudged his face up until their eyes met.

“That doesn’t answer Bokuto’s question now, does it Omega?”

Tsukishima’s eyes fell closed, a shiver twitching down his spine. His scent blossomed, honey blooming with notes of strawberries and champagne.

Tetsurou’s finger trailed down the Omega’s jaw and pausing at the scent gland near his collarbone. He pressed lightly, oil trickling over his fingertip as the Omega hissed. There was no malice or warning in the sound- moreso a forced sharp exhale of air.

Tetsu removed his finger, bringing it immediately to his lips and curling his tongue around it. His eyes never left Tsukishima’s face, feeling himself grow harder as a deep blush crept up to the tip of the Omega’s ears. The rumble that began deep in his chest was an instinctive reaction to the undiluted Omega oil.

“Sweeter than Akaashi…”

Tetsu’s gaze flickered over to the dark-haired Omega. Akaashi had turned completely red but watched the others interact, fascinated.

Tetsurou didn’t even notice Kou lunge until he was pinned on his back with his Alpha lover leering over him. Koutarou had his jaw in a strong hold, his eyes narrowed and dark.

“Bo, I’m sorry, I thought...I thought we were going to-”

Kou brought his mouth down on Tetsurou’s, teeth and tongue prying his lips apart. Tetsu shuddered, clutching whatever part of his partner’s body he had his hands on and moaned into his mouth. Kou licked the roof of Tetsu’s mouth over and over, then found his tongue and sucked _hard._

Tetsurou groaned and bucked up, almost wincing at the friction he was met with, panting as Kou sat up.

“I just wanted a taste too.”

Kou looked over at Tsukishima and ran his tongue across his teeth, then shifted and stood from the couch. Akaashi was lifted over the Alphas’ shoulder with one arm, the Omega exhaling with a soft “oof”.

Tsukishima watched as the two disappeared down the hallway and slammed the door behind them.

“Should we join them?”

Tetsurou’s breath ghosted across Tsukishima’s ear, another delicious shiver running down his spine. Strong arms wrapped around his waist, pulling him up and into Tetsu’s lap.

The Alpha pressed the scent gland on the inside of his own wrist, using the same finger that had teased The Omega only moments ago. Once his finger was thoroughly coated in his oil he brought it to Tsukishima’s mouth and smeared the liquid along the blonde’s lower lip.

His lips parted at Tetsu’s contact, allowing The Alphas finger to slide against his tongue.

“Do I taste good?”

Tetsurou’s voice was rough, seeming to drop an octave. Tsukishima jerked back against Tetsu’s chest with the severity of the shiver the Alpha’s tone had elicited. His head rolled back on Tetsu’s shoulder, voicing a low groan.

The Alpha inherently tongued at the Omega’s neck, biting hesitantly enough to not pierce the delicate skin there. He held the blonde in place with one arm around his waist, his other hand coming to rest on the bulge in his pants.

Tsukishima whimpered, trembling.

Tetsurou stilled, asking in a hushed tone, “Is this what you want?”

The Omega gulped, stuttering a few times before finally spitting out, “Alpha _p-please._ ”

A feral growl escaped Tetsurou’s lips.

“Do you want _me_? Or just any Alpha willing to fuck you?”

He squeezed his hand over Tsukishima, causing another whimper from the blonde.

“I’m your Omega.” Tsukishima panted, “Of course I want you.”

He yelped as Testu spun him around, the two facing each other. Tetsurou took a moment to appreciate the sight before him; Tsukishima was already becoming quite undone, flushed scarlet from his hairline down past the collar of his shirt. He had his bottom lip tugged under the top row of his teeth, worrying and sucking it. His eyes were watery and he clenched his hands into the front of his sweater.

Tetsurou rolled his upper body into Tsukishima’s, tilting his head to nibble on his jaw for a second before moving up to his earlobe.

“Say my name.”

Tsukishima lurched forward, finally allowing himself to touch the Alpha. He stuck his nose into the collar of Tetsu’s shirt and rutted up against him.

“Tetsurou. Tetsurou, _please_.”

The Alpha stood with a snarl, heading to the bedroom as Tsukishima wrapped his long legs around his waist.

 

Akaashi wasn’t entirely sure where he ended and the others began. He wasn’t completely sure he wasn’t dreaming either, honestly. Perhaps he had slipped and hit his head on the way into his new home and his overexcited imagination has orchestrated everything since.

Never had he felt so right, so comfortable, so... _happy_.

Tsukki brought him back down to reality, lacing their fingers together before arching off the bed with a breathless moan.

The mattress shifted as Tetsurou leaned over the blonde, catching his lower lip in between his teeth and tugging. Koutarou was working his way down Tsukki’s front, leaving wet kisses in his wake.

Akaashi watched, finally sated, reveling in his post multi-orgasm euphoria. He hadn’t even known it was physically possible to come that many times in one sitting. He had never had the time to test his refractory period with Tsukki. They could only find each other hurriedly, behind locked doors and cloaked in night.

Then they were finally being purchased, finally leaving the hell they had grown up in.

He silently praised his and Tsukki’s looks, thanked the Gods for his own docile submissiveness and Tsukki’s resolute stubbornness that had gotten them through all the years they spent together.

At first Akaashi feared the prospect of Alphas, afraid he would be ripped away from Tsukki. Tsukishima was the only constant Akaashi had in his life, ever since they met after being torn from their mother’s arms and sent off to be raised in an Omega Academy. But here they were, being doted on together by not one but _two_ very enthusiastic Alphas.

Tsukki squeezed Akaashi’s hand as he came, a needy whine escaping his mouth as he rocked up into Koutarou’s mouth. Akaashi watched shamelessly as Kou lapped up anything that had dribbled out past his lips.

“Akaashi,” Tetsurou called his name, voice low and gravelly. “Why are you crying?”

What? Crying?

The Omega wiped at his face, jerking has hand away from the wetness there.

“Alpha, please.”  
  
He was speaking, his mouth moving of it’s own accord. It wasn’t like he hadn’t been begging mindlessly all night anyway, begging to be touched, to be fucked, to come.

“Claim me. Mark me, please. I’m yours.”

Tersurou froze, blinking slowly at the Omega sprawled on his bed before him. Did Akaashi realize exactly what he was asking for. Tetsu swallowed, his brows furrowed. Akaashi spurred on, pulling the Alpha down to him.

“Please, Alpha. Claim me. Tetsurou, _please_ , don’t let me go back there!”

He was unsure, for the nth time that night, what finally got through to the Alpha; whether it was the urgency in the Omega’s voice or the pleading tone for which he called for Tetsurou. Whatever it was worked as Tetsu inhaled sharply and lunged.

There wasn’t pain like Akaashi had been expecting- at most just an uncomfortable pressure near his neck where Tetsurou had sunk his teeth in. He twitched as a second mouth found the other side of his neck, a warbling croon rising up from a head of silver hair.

Tetsurou moved first, carefully removing his teeth from the punctures on Akaashi’s scent glands.

He stared at the mix of blood and oils for a long moment, perplexed. He tensed suddenly as Akaashi completed their bond, then turned to Koutarou to bite him as well.

Wait.

_Bond._

Akaashi sighed and fell back against the bed, neck dripping blood from both sides and mouth painted in red. Kou was lovingly stroking Akaashi’s face, his croon still rumbling.

The Omega blinked, glancing from Alpha to Alpha, _his mates_ , then over to Tsukki.

The blonde was watching him with wide, lustful eyes. Akaashi reached out toward him and smiled- honestly smiled, not a simple, blank smirk. Tsukki crawled over Tetsurou and curled into Akaashi’s side, his quiet purr a pleasant contrast to Kou’s rough grumble and Tetsu’s ragged pants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author thrives on unintelligible screaming in the comments!
> 
> @ [Tumblr](https://eerieryoko.tumblr.com) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/eerieryoko)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so, so sorry for the long wait!  
> Here is a shorter, mostly smut chapter to make up for it.  
> After this I'll be diving into the actual plot and action I have planned for this fic, I hope yall are ready!

Tsukki was transfixed, following the fresh scabs on Akaashi’s neck with a trembling finger. Akaashi turned, wrapping his arms around the blond and nuzzling into his hip. Brows furrowed, Tsukki stroked Akaashi’s cheek.  
  
“What have you gotten yourself into....” He sighed, rubbing between his eyes before sliding his glasses on. He leaned down to press a swift kiss to Akaashi’s forehead, then down toward his ear. “Wake up, ‘Kaashi. It’s going to start soon.”  
  
The other Omega stirred, mumbling incoherently. Sweat was trickling down his temple. Tsukki sighed, slipping and arm under Akaashi’s knees and hoisting him up.  
Akaashi didn’t wake until he heard the hiss of the shower, steam beginning to fog up the mirrors and cloud his vision. “Tsukki…” He blinked, his eyes bleary with tears. His neck aches, his shoulders ached, everything ached. “It hurts.”  
  
“I know.” Tsukki cooed, pulling off Akaashi’s shirt. “This will help. Let’s get you all cleaned up while we can.” Akaashi whined, shivering in the brisk bathroom.  
  
“Tsukki...bath.”  
  
“Shower first. Then bath.” Akaashi grumbled but complied, allowing the blond to lead him into the shower stall. Tsukishima massaged minty shampoo into his hair, moving on to clean Akaashi’s warm skin with soft strokes.  
  
Once they were finished Tsukki cradled Akaashi in his arms, bringing him to a large jacuzzi style tub. Akaashi clung to him, whining when the he shifted away to turn on the faucet. Akaashi outright resisted when Tsukki stood to retrieve two towels from the linen closet, but in his weakened state he couldn’t put up much of a fight. Tsukki returned and climbed in alongside the other Omega.  
  
Akaashi nearly attacked him, falling into his lap and sloshing water over the lip of the tub. “Tsukki, please.”  
  
The blond adjusted their position, tucking Akaashi’s head under his chin. He rubbed his partner’s back in a slow circular pattern, attempting to stop his shivering.  
After soaking for a few silent moments, Akaashi tilted his head back to mouth at Tsukki’s neck. “It hurts, it hurts so bad.” Now Tsukki was the one to shiver as Akaashi’s breath ghosted the sensitive skin of his neck.  
  
“You know what this will do to me. Why don’t we wait until we’re back in bed?” Tsukki’s jaw strained, teeth grinding together and attempting to take short shallow breaths. Not that it would help any...the steam from the shower only spread Akaashi’s sweetened scent throughout the room, making the air feel heavy.  
  
Akaashi shook his head, sending droplets of water across Tsukki’s chest. “Don’t wanna wait.”  
  
His mouth moved lower, nipping and sucking the blond’s collarbones. He shifted, swinging one leg over Tsukki’s lap so that he was now seated comfortably. He gave a shallow thrust, rutting up onto the other’s slick stomach.  
  
Akaashi’s scent, cinnamon and sugar laced with arousal, made Tsukishima feel light-headed. This wasn’t the first time, nor hopefully the last, that the two had been in this type of situation. Yet back when they had yet to be saved, Tsukki never had the opportunity to take his time- to drink in the intoxicating sight before him. Akaashi glowed in the dim light of the bathroom, the water droplets shining against his flushed skin, his chest heaving with the deep, erratic breaths he was inhaling.  
  
He gripped Akaashi’s hips, grinding against him. He let his head fall back against the tub, letting the man in his lap work his way down his chest. Akaashi licked one of Tsukki’s nipples before catching it between his teeth and nibbling. He then leaned away and pouted at the blond.  
  
Tsukki chuckled, pulling his lover flush against him. “I know what you want.” He gave Akaashi’s scent gland an inquisitive taste, continuing with fervor at Akaashi’s pleased gasp.  
  
“Mmm, Tsukki, yes.” He wound his fingers in the blond’s hair, tugging him even closer. Tsukki pulled away with a faint growl, meeting Akaashi’s lips with his. He shivered at the feeling of their tongues intermingling, sliding, sucking. His own skin began to feel too hot, a stark contrast to the water in the tub that had long ran tepid.  
  
He leaned forward, lips still moving deftly across his lover’s mouth, and stood. Akaashi automatically wrapped his legs around Tsukishima’s middle, hands gripping his shoulders and fingernails digging in for extra grip.  
  
“Bed. Now.” Tsukki panted against Akaashi’s cheeks, momentarily fumbling for the drain plug. Akaashi nodded, bumping their foreheads together and smiling.  
  
Tsukishima paused just long enough to grab the towels from the counter. His lips never left Akaashi’s, his cock brushing up against the other’s ass, slick already spilling out onto his cheeks. Tsukki’s thighs were trembling, with either need or exhaustion- most likely both, by the time they crossed the threshold into the guest bedroom. A familiar heat flashed down his spine and he let out a stifled groan. It wouldn’t be too long until he was as far gone as Akaashi, who was sending him coy glances and smirks.  
  
Somehow Tsukki managed to fling a towel down before the two clumitumbled down, wrapped up in each other.  
  
“Hurry.” Akaashi was breathless, legs still tightly wrapped around Tsukishima’s waist. The blond hummed, running his hands down Akaashi’s legs to unhook his ankles. He took his shaft in his hand, teasing Akaashi’s hole with the head.  
  
“This?” he asked, signature smirk on his face. Akaashi nodded feverishly, eyes wrenched shut. Tsukki pushed in, his lover’s gasps and mewls making the blood roar in his ears. For a moment there was only the two of them, connected in body and heart, and for the first time there was no rush, no panic, no fear. He was safe. Could take his time and enjoy Akaashi how he had been fantasizing about since the two of them began fooling around years ago.  
  
The air in the room was thick, nearly humid with arousal. Honey and cinnamon mixed and melded in the most delicious ways.  
  
Tsukki continued pushing in at an agonizingly slow pace, reveling in all the wanton noises Akaashi made beneath him. He watched his lover writhe, growing impatient.  
  
“Tell me what you want.” He pushed Akaashi’s pelvis into the mattress with one hand, stilling his needy movements. He shifted his weight onto his knees and pulled Akaashi into his lap, then grabbed his jaw. Their eyes met, Akaashi’s gaze so full of affection and desire that Tsukki felt compelled to lean down and give him a kiss. A kiss devoid of hunger, and instead conveying all the feelings Tsukki felt that he couldn’t put into words.  
  
Akaashi snarled as Tsukki pulled away, a fire in his eyes now that Tsukki realized he had missed. “More.” Akaashi hissed, fingernails digging into Tsukki’s thighs. The blond obeyed instinctively, immediately, and thrust all the way in one go. Akaashi’s mouth hung open, eyes rolled back in ecstasy for a brief moment before locking eyes with his lover. “Again.”  
  
And again, Tsukki obeyed. Again, and again, and again.


End file.
